


Hunk Helps The Dad

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro tries to help. He's not always successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunk Helps The Dad

__

“Hey, Hunk. How are you doing?”

The younger paladin looked up from his work on the pod, blinking as Shiro entered the room, before grinning and straightening up. “Not bad, not bad. Just working on this baby-” he reached out and patted the speeder. “-cause she got damaged in the fight on the balmera. What’s up?”

Shiro gave him a smile in return. “I just wanted to see how you were doing. Pidge isn’t with you?”

Hunk shook his head. “No, this is all physical damage. Not really her thing, but I’ve got it covered. Want to help?”

The man stopped, surprised. “I would love to help, Hunk, but…” He hesitated, before his smile turned rueful. “I was a pilot, not an engineer. I don’t really know…”

Hunk snorted. “Don’t worry. I just need you to hold this sheet of metal up to the underside while I bolt it in.”

“ _That_ I can do.”

Shiro stepped over, crouching and then laying underneath the speeder to hold the sheet up. With his tongue caught between his teeth, focusing intently, Hunk squatted to drill in one… screw… _thing_ into the side, before quickly darting to the other side to do the same thing, continuing until he had screwed six bolts into the bottom. “Am I good, Hunk?”

He stepped back for a moment, surveying his work, and then nodded. “You can let go now, Shiro.” The black paladin did as he was told, waiting tensely to see if it would fall on top of him. When he didn’t, he rolled out from underneath, getting to his feet and stretching his shoulders.

“Anything else I can help with?”

Hunk grinned at him. “I was gonna take a break and make dinner. You know how to cook at all?”

Shiro half-smiled. “Hunk, I’m a grown man.”

The yellow paladin simply lifted an eyebrow, knowing how little that sentence truly conveyed.

He slumped. “I’m decent.” Hunk clapped him on the shoulder, grinning, now.

“Let’s see if we can play a little round of ‘Worst Cooks in America’ in the kitchen, kay?”

Shiro frowned as the other started off and he followed. “Hunk, I said I’m decent, I’m not that bad…”

“It’s a reality tv show, Shiro.”

“Oh.”


End file.
